Electricity
by bLu3-Ph30nIx
Summary: Who's really the moster? The one who sucks your blood at night, or the one who tortures you day in and day out? You decide, as once again man an monster meet, drawn together like the positive and negative charges of electricity, and love saves a life.


**Guess who's back, and FINALLY, yes finally out of school? O that's right me, the "gorefied genius" and I here with another Big Time Rush vampire installment. Now you all got to see the vamp perspective fromK Kendall and Logan's point of veiw, now how about James and Carlos'. The couples will still be the same, but it willl have a completely differnet plot from the other two. Now for electrcity. This is James' element... it's showy and flashy just like he is, I try to match the boys with their elements. He'l still be OOC though, so he can fit the story. BUt I like to think od it as a darker side, than OOC. Kendall was fire, he's ALWAYS passionate about what he does, and Logan was shadow because he's the shy one, who, if he weren't famous, who be lost in the shadows (or in the dark confines of his room studying), but you my faithful readers get the point. And now for other news, my story I Bleed Black From My Tainted Soul is up for collaboration, ANY ONE of you can sumbit me you ieas so I can finish it, though Butch's power will be over Earth and Blaze's power will be over wind, other than that it follows the basic plot, each Rowdyruff getting their specific Powerpuff and killing anyone they please along the way. Now... you all have that to work with, LET THE IDEAS FLOW. Contact me via private messaging and give me you collaboration ideas and the third and fourth chapters of IBBFMTS (I Bleed Black From My Tainted Soul) will finally be done. I have had no idea of how to finish them and I apologize fore keeeping you waiting for so long, but with school out of the way.. I can write to my heart's content. Now on with the story. **

**-bLu3-Ph30nIx**

For generations the legacy of the vampire has intrigued the minds and imaginations of humans. Stories about us spill forth from the waging tongues, they fear us, they're in awe of us, they want to be us. They desire our strength, they want our beauty, and they covet our endless lives. They tell of our fangs ripping into the slender necks of young madiens and stories of us stealing children in the night, draining the innocent babes of their deliciously untainted blood. Throughout the years, powers were added and taken away, muddling the truth with the myth. But their reverance is just a cover. All humans want to do is capture us, desecting us like the frogs they perceive us to be. Cutting us open, starving us, BLEEDING us, all the while staring at us like we're freaks, some type of spectacle meant for their enjoyment, and trying to assertain what they want from us. How do I know? That's a simple answer, they were given the opportunity.

I rememeber how I came into forced stay at this establishment. The blinding lights of the S.W.A.T. team, golden thorns in the darkness of one of the many vampire clubs through the United States. Our kind had come out months earlier, the first of the races of the supernatural, a stepping stone for the paranormal. The other species waited with baited breath to see how the human world would react to our existence. The lives of the fleshlings had been intertwined with ours, and their neat little box of what's real was ripped to shreads. There was pandimonium. They feared we would rise up from the bowels of hell where they believed we came from and eat them alive, which explain why the human protection forces were here.

Apparently many politicians read up on vampires in their teenage years, arming their protectors with wooden bullets of aspen, so sharp there would be no pain upon entry, death coming in a sudden explosion of liquified black blood. The speed gifted to us was failing, the door in the back guarded by more of the S.W.A.T forces. My brethren fell before my eyes, some braced to attack, others running away from the horde of mortals. I was frozen, terror edging its way through my veins... I was slone. Solitude embraced me as I stood in the entrails of the damned, feeling the foregin felling of panic seep into me, giving way to hysteria. Screams tore from my throat, my kness sank into the intestines streun along the floor, and my crimson tears fell onto the ribbons of black veins and arteries, never to be distinguish from the galloons of blood. I was shaking, and the monsters closed in on me, binding me with silver cuffs that weakened me to the strength of a newborn. My captors threw me into the confines of their truck.

It's funny how the roles reverse, when the hunters become the hunted and immortals feel the very human emotion of fear. I don't know how long I stayed in the back of that van, but when the doors opened I was thrusted itoward a drab, grey building... the personal jail I would come to know. My legs were immobile, so the captors dragged me through the mud, my feet dipping into cesspool of soggy red clay. The rain plastered strands of hair to my forehead and blinded my eyes. It was too sudden when the doors opened, too sudden when my clothes were cut from my body and I was forced into an assless robe of snow.

From then on, I was subject to have my organs cut out of my body for these demented fucks to watch my liver, or stomach regrow and my skin knit itself back together. Everyday I was cut to shreads, my nigrescent blood drawn from my body. They took it all in stride, placing siver on my skin, watching it sizzle and reddem until blood poured from the wound, writing on their clipboards exactly how much longer it took for those wounds to heal then, say a cut they inflicted upon my torso. My chest cavity was ripped opened, and they marveled at what used my heart could possibly have since it didn't beat and why I would die if they removed it or stabbed it, or what use I had for lungs since I had no need to breathe. They scraped the skin from my bones, while they sucked out the marrow, finding that my bones were denser than a humans to account for my strength and that my cells were essentially not dead, but in a "catatonic' state explaining why I wouldn't age. My fangs were pulled out brutally with pliers, placed into baggies then ground to powder and examined.

And yet, that wasn't the worst. Other vampires had been captured, and I cold hear the echoing screams down the corridors. The demon scientists, forced me to strike the kind with the electricity I had at my beak and call, prodding me with silver tipped pokers until I complied. I was both the victim and the murderer, sometimes striking my brethren through the heart and ending their lives, until I was the only one left inside the facility. They kept me silver bound to subdue my powers when they weren't testing them to keep themselves from being electrocuted to death or glamoured into letting me out. They had to protect themselves from being killed, and if being subdued wasn't enough, they only fed me the bear minimum to keep me from wasting away. The blood for the i.v. in my vein kept me sustained... but being alive wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to die, but my immortality became my curse... so death laughed at me when I called out to it for mercy. But revenge.. well revenge, also gave me a shoulder to lean on.

XXXXXXXXX

Six years, seven months and eleven days, I've been in this colorless prison, the white walls mock me with their blank stare, staring at me with cold, expressionless faces. White, all I see, day and night... though I really have no perception of what night is anymore. The only reason I know the days have passed, are when the hordes of scientists that are hell bent on experimenting on me would finally return to their families. A day of finding out what makes me tick and synthesize my immortality into little white pills for their frail mortal bodies to take was tiring and they eventualyl need to go home and sleep to replenish themselves for another day of giving me hell. It amused me, what mortals would do to become indefinite creatures that could last as long as the sands of time, including tormenting me everyday of my life. Hence my being here, bounds by silver shackles that burn into my wrists with ever slight movement I make. Strapped onto the tinest, most uncomfortable excuse for a bed I've ever had the misfortune to witness, I watch them talking, their mute mouths moving beyond the triple enforced windows. I can see them perfectly, no reflection means no interfernce with what's on the other side.

Pudgy and unnattrative monsters, that's a better title than scientist if you ask me, they were disgusting. Their chins covered with uneven grey stuble, bodies bloated from sitting in this office building instead of taking a goddamn walk. Wrinkles and pimples, adorn the featureless faces caused by either old age or geasy, uncleansed skin. Digusting. It was times like this I prayed for, times when they would just leave me in the white room. No surgeries, no forced testing, I was alone. the times were scarce, but I was alone for now.

This was the time that I plot against my tormentors and break free for this hell. They would pay, they monsters in human form, they would all pay. One day this pigs would make a misteake and it would cost them. Nothing, absolutely nothing, would stop me from slashing their thorats and have them all bleed to dead in my mouth. Nothing would stop me from exacting vengence on them. It would be a fitting end, before I would only drain a human of what I needed, but now had no such sympathy for them, these _people_ made me a killer, so I killer I shall be. My lips moved into a simle, and from the look of the nameless sack of shits' faces it was terrifying. Yes, be afraid, I am the grim reaper, _I am your fucking death._

XXXXXXXXXX

My eyes will never close, if they do I'll see the torture they inflicted upon me, but the alternative, looking at this eeriely white room, isn't much better either. My ears pricked up as the door to my room opened. Imperceptible to the human eye, my eyes shifted to the left, mid shock over taking me. A new face graced my presence, and I must say it was a welcome change. His hair was blonde, streaked with the darkness of honey colored steaks as opposed to the grey or washed out hair colors I was so used to seeing. Emerald eyes speckled with hazel and browm flecks, _without _glasses. His face was strong, chisled not pudgy and flat with multiple chins. His body was leaned, yet muscles with the way the white lab coat clung to him, he wasn't lanky or fat like the others. It seemed out of place... white then again was never a color to me, it was the absence of color, and that absence washed him out, not doing his looks any justice, but either way... he was beautiful. It was funny. he didn't seem like a scientist. He carried himself like an althlete, head high and not buried into monitors or clipboards. IN fact the more I looked the more out of place he seemd. His presence just didn't fit.

The boy seemed nervous. like he was hidng something and afraid someone would spot him... his cautiously crept towards my bed, the steps deliberate and guarded. His large hands were shoved into his pockets, his arms snug against his body, movements stiif. He clicked the switch to blind the others on the other side of the window, they couldn't hear me... they made it that way to ignore my screams of agony. Then he spoke... to me. None of them ever spoke to me, as far they were concerned since I was not human, I didn't deserve respect. His voice was deep, and hushed, which again seemed not to fit him... it seemed like he would have a more powerful voice, demanding and authoritative if the the situation was differnt, but none the less, he addressed me.

"I'm getting you out of here."

My mild shock, now elevated to new levels. _What was this? A human wants to help me?_ Shock gave way to suspicion, mortals can't be trusted, he had to have an ulterior motive. He could sense my mistrust, he bristled, my eyes narrowing, if he got close enough I'd drive my teeth into his neck and suck him dry. No human wants to help us, they fear us and confine us to places like this. He was **lying**. I snarled at him, fangs beared as I tried to lunge at his face.

"Stop it! I'm serious. I'm getting you out of here. I've seen what they do to creatures like you, I'm getting you out of here."

"Why?"

"Because it's wrong." I read his face for _any_ inconsistancy, _any _chicnk in the armor. He had to be lying, he had to. But when I looked at his face, into his eyes I saw nothing but the truth. I relaxed, but stayed on guard, and repeated my question.

"I said because it's wrong. I've seen what they do to people like you. I've seen them kill your kind and record what happens like they didn't just explode and paint the room red. I'm sorry I even interned here, and I'm sorry for letting it go on. You're the only one left, I have to save you. I have to get you out of here." His words, they seemed so genuiene, I found myself believing him, believing that maybe there were worthy humans out there. But that didn't keep the cold edge out of my voice...

"How the fuck do you plan to do that?" In one motion he craned his neck toward me, the pink tinted skin open toward me and inviting. I could smell the hint of vanilla on him, and it was making my mouth water. _What is he thinking, this funny little human?_ As if he heard the unasked question, he spoke again.

"Drink fast, they'll notice they can't see sooner or later, you need it to be strong. When you're done I'll take ouff the cuffs."

"Take them off first, if I drink from you and they're still on it won't do much good, it won't heal the wounds." He looked hesistant for a moment, like he was debating on whether or not he could trust me. I couldn't blame him, I had more or les tried to attack him a few minutes ago. But to his credit even after staring death in the face, he uncuffed me. For a split second, I felt the beast within me demand that I drain him dry, just shove him to the wall and bite his delcious looking neck. That vanilla scent was fucking with me, getting to me on levels I didn't know I had, and self control was fleeting. Somehow I kept my composure, and didn't kill him on the spot. H elooked like adeer caught in headlights, staring at me like he was seeing me for the first time. He was tall, nearly as tall as myself but not quite there. Again, his bravery astounded me as he offered his neck to me yet again, _knowing_ this time I could get at him, I could destroy him if I chose. But here he was offering himself up to me.

I grabbed his neck with force and pull him too me, I salivated over that neck and lost it. I pludged into him and sucked, the vanilla taste coating my tongue, it was the first blood I had in years. I could feel the strength expanding through me, my muscles saiturated in it and achy bones drinking it in as greedily as I was. Drinking his dry was so close to being possible, but he had helped me, he had let me go and freed me. He didn't deserve to dye, but everyone else did. I ripped my fangs from him, making myself stop. The human was exhausted from the blood loss, gasping and wheezing, trying to breathe steadily. It took a few moments, but he got himself under control.

"There's only one exit to this place, and it's where you came in. Get there and I'll be waiting for you." He tirned to leave but I stopped him, driving a fang into my wrist and holding it out to him.

"Drink a little so the wounds will heal. No one can know what happened here." He grasped my hand, tentatively licking at the red substance on my wrist. Ony a few drops would be needed to heal him. He lifted himself away from my palm, and stared at me again, eyes speaking volumes. At that second he knew... no one but him was getting out of here alive. All I had to worry about was the guards, hopefully there weren't too many. Again he answered the unvoiced question.

"There are only three. In the front... Ill take care of them." With that he walked out, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Revenge whispered in my ear. I felt my eyes flame red... my fangs elogate. Oh there will be a reckoning for these demons who call themselves me.

XXXXXXXXXX

With that mortals blood empowering me, the glass was nothing to my fists. One punch and the glass shattered, diamond shards catching the light and slicing into their faces. My very aura tore into them, freezing them in their spots, and I stood in front of them, a dark god reveling in their fear. I would enjoy this.

With unmatched speed, I flashed in front of a particularly ugly man, smiled and thrust my hand into his gut. I pulled out his intestines in front of his face, letting the acidic bile splash him in his face and melt his skin. The flesh liquified where it hit him, turning into the festering yellow color of pus before revealing the pick muscle underneth. The acid boile futher, revealing the brown, grundgy bone underneath. He screamed the entire time, but I was deaf to them. I pulled them farther, in awe of how he writhed in anguish as I did. My grin turn sadistic, before remmed my face into his gut, ripping the arteries and veing from his stomach and slurping up the crimson life pouring out of him. The walks of his stomach, now punctured, leaked it contents all over the inside of his body, melting his insides with the acidic intensity. Bone melted and blended with pureed grisle and liver. His life's essence slowly bleeding together in a bloody mess, inside of hi, while my tongue lapped at him like a new born kitten. His death was painful like all of htere's would be.

I turned to a young one, he had been cruel to me, it almost bordered on hate and contempt, that cruelty. He had forced me to shock anf fry my felllow vampires, to kill them. He would suffer. I ripped his arms off, jagged stumps at his shoulders. His life poured out of him, but not so much that he would die, he would watch the others fore I killed him. He deserved much more than death, the bastard. The other three of his colleagues were huddled together, trembling and sending waves of terror that gave me new strength.. I dragged one from the cluthces of his friends, their arm holding onto him, trying to save him from fate. No one escapes fate.

The electricity crackled in my palm, my hand in front of his eyes so he could watch the white lightning I commanded. I crackled an smoked, an angry dragon waiting for the kill. The dragon struck, too quick to see and electrocuted the man. His body convulsed, shaking as he had multiple seizures at one time. He blackened and he was set ablaze, the whitle flames fading to the common red orange. The skin feel off, leaving patches of charded under layers of skin. His eyes were wide open, glazing grey as he died, mouth opened, and flames emiiting from his corpse's maw. Slowly his all the skin feel from him, all the remained was a blackened skeleton, with it's eyes still staring at the it's death... me.

The other two, too stunned to moved, stred, no longer shaking, just blank slates. Walking slowly, seeing their fear increase with every single step I took, I stood in front of them, staring down at them with my hatred evident. I ran my claws along the body on one while the other beheld me in absolute horror. My hand reached the forehead, where I slowly drilling my claws through the skull into his brain. He screamed, thrusting violently back and forth, silently urging me to get in over with. But my pace would not be rushed, my revenge was mine to have and mine alone. My claws reached into in cerebelum , and it was then I decided to scoop my fingers and take out the parts of his brain I was holding. Dribble dripped from his lips while he shook uncontrolably. His bowels had released and the stench make the unharmed scientists wretch on the floor. I kept digging his brain out of his skull cavity. Soon it was on the floor in a pile, his skull empty.

_What to do, what to do? Why not rip him apart! _So I tore him to shreads, arms ripping from his torso, limbs with shreaded skin toren from his body. Artieries squelched as they ripped from one another, until he was in pieces before me. His head rolled, and took in in my hands. I stared into my captors eyes, before crushing his skull in my hands into a pulpy mess. I turned to the armless man, who desperately wanted to die, but he handed even bleed enough to pass out yet. I leaned done, face to face, and stared cruelly. I plunged my heart into his chest, and carefully took his heart out of his broken ribs. It still beat and he gazed at it, not knowing what I would do. I stared fully at him still, the anticipation killing him, I pulled on it again, watching him wince in pain. I brought the beating organ to my lips, and licked off the bodily fluids, then I bite into it. The chuck fell down my throat , and I wanted more. I bit and chewed until there was nothing left. I looked at the lifeless face. _Revenge tastes sweet._

I left the corpses and walked to the fron, the electrcity for the lights floeing arounf me and setting the place alight. The exit was in my sights , and I raced towards it, longing to be free. I stumbled out, thankful to God that it was night out, probably thank to that human, he had a sense of time, unlike me. I was intoxicated by the night air, the blackness flooding my semses, and replacing the awful white. The stars shone on my face, and I looked atr the shadowed mountain tops I was free. The first time in six years, I was outside, enraptured by the night, I didn't notice the guard

_Clink._ A gun cocked behind me, and I braced myself for the shot. _At least I got to see the night on last time. _The shot rang out, and I waited for the cold embrace of the true death. But no such thing came. I turned around to see the guard dead, bullet between the eyes, and looked up, my savior's blond hair gleaming in the moonlight.

XXXXXXXXXX

That night is but a memory in my mind, Kendall, his name sweet on my lips, saved me from hell. He took me from that place, the electrical fire I started crippling it's form to cinders and ash. It was over. Kendall toook me to his home, in a chariot not befitting a hero to a small apartment. He watched me in the day time, protecting me from the rays of the sun, and got me blood bags to feed from in the night, but I liked his blood the best. He covered up the massacre, saying the lab equipment had malfunctioned and caused the fire. The bodies were burned toa crisp, no one would ever know what happened to those scientists, no one would know I escaped. Since he "was" the sole survuvor of an accident that was the fault of the company, as he had them believe they gave money to keep his mouth shut. Quite a lot. We moved from that horrib;e shak into a respeactable home, with a basement. He even finished it for me, so if I couldn't sleep I could have things to do, even watch telelvison. Kendall was always there with me, at my side. He clothed me, took care of me, he loved me.

But even with all he did, I was still suspcious of him. Humans had chained me up and tortured me, humans had turned me into a murderer, and he was a human. He explained time and time again, he was tired of being a bystander, tired of watching us suffering and letting it happen, and he wanted to make up for his passive nature, he wanted redemption, so he saved me. He also said I was the most beautiful creature he laid eyes on. Something that looked so human, should not be tormented like an animal, to him I was much more than a label... I was something real. But still I couldn't bring myself to trust him, humans had broken my trust in them.

"Then change me."

"What"

"Change me, you don't trust humans, make me like you. I want you to trust me James, with all your heart. So change me."

"But-"

"Plesse, I love you." In the end, those three simple words were was it took for me to do what he asked. I stripped him of his clothes, he would just tear out of them anyway, and bit him. I drained him of that vanilla concotion he called blood, filling myself with it for the last time, savoring the taste that was Kendall one more time. I looked at him, skin bleached alabaster, eyes faded to pale jade, breathing sallow, and found him even more beautiful than before. I cut my wrist and pressed it to his lips. Suckly softy, he gained momentum and clutched my arm for dear life tearing at it before I made him stop.

The change was happening, he was dying, thrusting his naked body and arrousing my carnal desires. My mouth watered as he convusled, body twisting sexily. His bronze locks, dark and dirty, paled to a finer color or untarnished gold. Green eyes, sharpened to an impoosible shade of healthy foilage, as bones changed in density and muscle compacted and shifted into something stronger. His pain made me want to ravush him, and I found myself inside of him before even registering what had happened. I pulled in and out of him in steady rythm with his convulsions, kissing and suckiling at the pale skin, dragginf my fangs over the nipples and drawing the remaining blood in him. I twisted my tongue around the pink tips as kendall moaned my name, transformation taking place.

I stroked him, until his lengthen hardened in my grasped, switching to slow gentle rubs. With his final dying breath his came, hard, causing me to reach my own peak. He lay there, panting, and if he was still human he would have been sweating all over the sheets. I watched Kendall closely, smiling, seeing just how much he did for me and how he gave up his humanity for me. I would love him until the end of time. His eyes were closed, the moonlight seeping through the beedroom window. My lover's golden locks gleming in the silvery moon

**The End**

**Read and Reveiw**


End file.
